bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bachelor Nation Couples
This page keeps track of all of the couples who found love on The Bachelor Franchise. It will only include couples who met on the American shows The Bachelor, The Bachelorette, Bachelor Pad or Bachelor in Paradise, and not those who found love after the show. It will also only include couples who are still together. The Bachelor Jason and Molly Jason Mesnick and Molly Malaney met on season 13 of The Bachelor. Even though Jason originally chose Melissa Rycroft, he soon realized that he was still in love with Molly. Molly and Jason got engaged in October 2009 while on vacation. They were married on February 27, 2010. They have one child. Jason-Molly-Wedding.jpg|The Mesnick Family Sean and Catherine Sean Lowe and Catherine Giudici met on season 17 of The Bachelor. The two got engaged at the end of the season and married in January 2014. They have three children. Sean_Lowe_Proposal.jpg|Sean proposing to Catherine. Bachelor_17_Ring.jpg|Catherine's ring. Sean_Lowe_Wedding.jpg|The Lowe family. Arie and Lauren Arie Luyendyk Jr. and Lauren Burnham met on season 22 of The Bachelor. Even though Arie originally proposed to Becca Kufrin, he soon realized that he was still in love with Lauren. He broke off his engagement and proposed to Lauren on After the Final Rose and she gladly accepted. They were married on January 12, 2019. They bought a house in Phoenix, Arizona in June 2018. On November 14, 2018, they announced that they are expecting their first child. Arie-Proposal-Lauren.jpg|Arie proposing to Lauren. Bachelor 22 Ring - Lauren.jpg|Lauren's ring. Arie-Lauren-Wedding2.jpg|The Luyendyk family. Colton and Cassie Colton Underwood and Cassie Randolph met on season 23 of The Bachelor. Despite Cassie eliminating herself in week 9, because she wasn't ready for an engagement, Colton's heart was with her. He broke things of with the remaining two girls and went after her. They plan to buy a house together in 2019, with Colton relocating to California. Colton-Cassie-People.jpg|Colton and Cassie. The Bachelorette Trista and Ryan Trista Rehn and Ryan Sutter met on season 1 of The Bachelorette. The couple is considered one of the show's rare success stories. They were married in December 2003. They have two children. Trista Proposal.jpg|Ryan proposing to Trista. The_Ring_-_Season_1_New.jpg|Trista's ring. Trista_and_Ryan_Wedding_1.jpg|The Sutter family. Ashley and J.P. Ashley Hebert and J.P. Rosenbaum met on season 7 of The Bachelorette. J.P. proposed to Ashley in the season finale and she accepted. They were married in December 2012. They have two children. Ashley_Hebert_Proposal.jpg|J.P. proposing to Ashley. The_Ring_-_Season_7.jpg|Ashley's ring. Ashley Hebert Wedding 1.jpg|The Rosenbaum family. Desiree and Chris Desiree Hartsock and Chris Siegfried met on season 9 of The Bachelorette. Though not an instant chemistry, Desiree fell for Chris in the end and accepted his proposal. They got married in January 2015. They have two children. Desiree Hartsock Proposal.jpg|Chris proposing to Desiree. The Ring - Season 9.jpg|Desiree's ring. Desiree-Chris-Wedding-2.jpg|The Siegfried family. JoJo and Jordan JoJo Fletcher and Jordan Rodgers met on season 12 of The Bachelorette. Having an immediate attraction, Jordan got JoJo's first impression rose. The couple got engaged at the end of the season, but have yet to marry. They have moved to Dallas together. On August 24, 2019, Jordan re-proposed to JoJo while they were looking at wedding venues and gave her a new ring. JoJo Proposal.jpg|Jordan proposing to JoJo. The Ring - Season 12.jpg|JoJo's ring. Rachel and Bryan Rachel Lindsay and Bryan Abasolo met on season 13 of The Bachelorette. They had a very strong connection from the beginning and Bryan even got Rachel's first impression rose. Bryan was the last man standing and Rachel happily accepted his proposal. They got married on August 24, 2019, in Cancun, Mexico. RachelProposal.jpg|Bryan proposing to Rachel. The Ring - Season 13.jpg|Rachel's ring. Rachel-Bryan-Wedding.jpg|The Abasolo family. Becca and Garrett Becca Kufrin and Garrett Yrigoyen met on the season 14 of The Bachelorette. The couple were attracted immediately and Garrett even received the first impression rose. The couple got engaged at the end, but have yet to marry. BeccaProposal.jpg|Garrett proposing to Becca. The Ring - Season 14.jpg|Becca's ring. Bachelor in Paradise Jade and Tanner Jade Roper and Tanner Tolbert met on season 2 of Bachelor in Paradise. The couple was a sure thing the entire season and when Tanner proposed, Jade was happy to accept. Less than four months after, the couple got married. They have two children. Jade and Tanner Engaged.jpg|Tanner proposing to Jade. Jade_and_Tanner_Ring.png|Jade's ring. Jade and Tanner Wedding 5.jpg|The Tolbert family. Carly and Evan Carly Waddell and Evan Bass met on season 3 of Bachelor in Paradise. It wasn't immediate attraction when Carly first met Evan, but she eventually fell in love. They got engaged on the beach in Mexico, and came back a year later to marry on June 17, 2017. They have two children. Carly-Evan-Proposal.jpg|Evan proposing to Carly. Carly-Evan-Ring.jpg|Carly's first ring. Carly-Evan-RingNew.jpg|Carly's new ring. Carly-Evan-Wedding1.jpg|The Bass family. Raven and Adam Raven Gates and Adam Gottschalk met on season 4 of Bachelor in Paradise. They did not get engaged at the end of the show, but decided to date. Adam met Raven's parents during the reunion show and they plan that Raven will soon meet Adam's parents as well. They are currently traveling together. They got engaged on May 31, 2019. Raven-Adam.png|Raven and Adam. Raven-Adam-Engaged.jpg|Adam proposing to Raven. Krystal and Chris Krystal Nielson and Chris Randone met on season 5 of Bachelor in Paradise. They got engaged at the end of the show and moved in together a few months later. They got married on June 16, 2019, in Mexico. Krystal-Chris-Proposal.jpg|Chris proposing to Krystal. Krystal-Chris-Ring.jpg|Krystal's ring. Chris-Krystal-Wedding.jpg|The Randone Family. Hannah and Dylan Hannah Goodwin and Dylan Barbour met on season 6 of Bachelor in Paradise. They got engaged at the end of the show. Hannah-Dylan-Proposal.jpg|Dylan proposing to Hannah. Hannah-Ring.jpg|Hannah's ring from Dylan. Miscellaneous Holly and Blake Holly Durst and Blake Julian met on season 2 of Bachelor Pad. Although Holly sent Blake home, she wrote him a note telling him that their love story would continue. They got married in 2013. They adopted a child together. Holly-Blake-Wedding.jpg|The Julian family. Ashley and Jared During their appearances on season 2 and season 3 of Bachelor in Paradise, Ashley became famous for her infatuation with Jared, who continuously rejected her affections. In May 2018, after nearly three years of "will they or won't they?", they announced that they were dating. They got engaged on June 17, 2018, in Mexico, while filming for season 5 of Bachelor in Paradise. They were married on August 11, 2019, in Rhode Island. Ashley-Jared-Proposal.jpg|Jared proposing to Ashley. Ashley-Jared-Wedding.jpg|The Haibon family. Astrid and Kevin During their appearance on season 5 of Bachelor in Paradise, many thought that Astrid Loch and Kevin Wendt were a sure thing. However, they ended their relationship and left Paradise alone. They reconciled at the After Paradise show and are now a couple. They got engaged on August 28, 2019. Astrid-Kevin.jpg|Astrid and Kevin. Astrid-Kevin-Proposal.jpg|Kevin proposing to Astrid. Caelynn and Dean Caelynn Miller-Keyes and Dean Unglert were pretty much a sure thing right from the moment that Dean stepped on the beach during season 6 of Bachelor in Paradise, but Dean decided that he wasn't ready for a relationship and left Caelynn broken-hearted. Dean returned and offered Caelynn to leave with him right then and there and evolve their relationship outside of Paradise and she chose to leave with him. Caelynn-Dean.jpg|Caelynn and Dean. Category:Couples